gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
All You Need Is Love
All You Need Is Love (en español'' Todo lo que necesitas es amor'') es una canción que fue presentada en el primer episodio de la Quinta Temporada, Love, Love, Love, y fue cantada por New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline, The Warblers y Haverbrook School for the Deaf, liderados por Blaine. Contexto de la canción Burt trata de engañar a Kurt fingiendo que está conduciendo al aeropuerto, pero Kurt no cae en la trampa y dice que sabe que Blaine le propondrá matrimonio. Kurt no sabe si realmente están listos dado que ambos siguen siendo muy jóvenes, pero sí está seguro de que ama a Blaine. Burt le da algunos consejos para prepararlo para la propuesta. Cuando terminan de hablar, la música comienza. Con la ayuda de los cuatro coros rivales más importantes de la serie (The Warblers, Vocal Adrenaline, New Directions y Haverbrook School for the Deaf), Kurt entra a Dalton Academy mientras Blaine le canta con los demás haciendo los coros. Se puede ver claramente que Rachel, Santana y Mercedes también son parte de la proposición. Todos terminan en las escaleras donde Blaine y Kurt se vieron por primera vez. Blaine comienza su discurso mientras todos escuchan atentamente, al final del cual Sam le entrega el anillo antes de que éste se arrodille. Un sorprendido Kurt Hummel procede a contestar con un "sí", ambos se besan y todos aplauden y festejan con alegría. Letra ND con VA, TW y HSD: Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love.thumb|180px Blaine: There's nothing you can do that can't be done. Nothing you can sing that can't be sung. Nothing you can say, but you can learn How to play the game, It's easy. Nothing you can make that can't be made. No one you can save that can't be saved. Nothing you can do, but you can learn How to be you in time It's easy. Blaine (con ND, VA, TW y HSD): (All you need is love, all you need is love, All you need is love), Love. (Love is all you need), (ND, VA, TW y HSD: Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love.) (All you need is love), (ND, VA, TW y HSD: Love!) (all you need is love), (ND, VA, TW y HSD: Love!) (All you need is love), (ND, VA, TW y HSD: Love, love, love, love) love. (Love is all you need). Blaine con ND, VA, TW y HSD Vocalizando: There's nothing you can know that isn't known. Nothing you can see that isn't shown. There's nowhere you can be that isn't where You're meant to be, It's easy. Blaine con ND, VA, TW y HSD: ' All you need is love,('ND, VA, TW y HSD: 'Love!) all you need is love,('ND, VA, TW y HSD: 'Love!) All you need is love, ('ND, VA, TW y HSD: Love, love, love, love) love. Love is all you need. All you need is love. (ND, VA, TW y HSD: Love!). All you need is love. (ND, VA, TW y HSD: Love!). All you need is love, (ND, VA, TW y HSD: Love, love, love, love) love. Blaine (ND, VA, TW y HSD): Love is all you need. (Love is all you need). Love is all you need. (Love is all you need). Love is all you need. (Love is all you need). Love is all you need. (Love is all you need). Love is all you need. (Love is all you need). Blaine con ND, VA, TW y HSD: Love is all you need. ('ND, VA, TW y HSD:'Love is all you need). Love is all you need. ('ND, VA, TW y HSD:'Love is all you need). Love is all you need. ('ND, VA, TW y HSD:'Love is all you need). Love is all you need. ('ND, VA, TW y HSD:'Love is all you need). He loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah ('ND, VA, TW y HSD: '''Love is all you need) He loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah ('ND, VA, TW y HSD: '''Love is all you need) He loves you, yeah, yeah, yeaaah! Curiosidades *Es la primera vez que New Directions se une con The Warblers, Vocal Adrenaline y Haverbrook School for the Deaf juntos, con la ayuda de Blaine *Blaine le pide matrimonio en el mismo lugar donde se conocieron por primera vez (Never Been Kissed), en las escaleras de Dalton Academy. *Tanto Rachel, Santana como Mercedes se dirigen a Westerville, Ohio para estar presentes en la propuesta de Blaine *Vocal Adrenaline Usan un vestuario con un parecido a los que usaron en el episodio de New York. Galería Tumblr_msodjvYjFH1qcf2e0o1_500.jpg All-You-Need-Is-Love-2.gif Hummelberryaynil.png Tumblr_mtrijtqyCb1qjac5so5_250klaine.gif Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h47m06s209.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h47m09s240.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h48m08s50.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h48m18s156.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h48m31s29.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h48m13s94.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h47m37s255.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h47m57s207.jpg All You Need Is Love.jpg All You Need Is Love.jpg 1.jpg All You Need Is Love.jpg 2.jpg All You Need Is Love.jpg 3.jpg All You Need Is Love.jpg 4.jpg All You Need Is Love.jpg 5.jpg All You Need Is Love.jpg 6.jpg All You Need Is Love.jpg 7.jpg All You Need Is Love.jpg 9.jpg All You Need Is Love.jpg 10.jpg 1379900 636408339739248 1560039904 n.jpg Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Solos Categoría:Solos de Blaine Categoría:Canciones de la quinta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por The Warblers Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Vocal Adrenaline Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Haverbrook School for the Deaf Categoría:Canciones del episodio Love, Love, Love Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en Dalton Categoría:Canciones de The Beatles Categoría:Canciones de Beatles